


Chris Goes Undercover

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris will need a new skillset for his undercover work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris Goes Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Chris Goes Undercover  
> Characters: Chris Skelton, Sam Tyler  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Chris will need a new skillset for his undercover work  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Someone goes undercover. Inspired by the Starsky & Hutch film.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Sam knew about undercover operations and enjoyed them, the chance to play a part and be someone else. He’d already met Mike Meadows though so he couldn’t do it. Chris was second choice and now he was trying to take in what the boss was telling him even though his stomach was in knots.

“Right, listen more than I talk, don’t ask too many questions.”

If he was found out Meadows could get to him before the team could provide back-up and if he didn’t get these damn balloon animals right he’d never pass muster at Emily Meadows’ 6th birthday.


End file.
